My Legs are Dangling off the Edge
by audacityAmnesia
Summary: Drama in the 7th grade oh my! Rasa, a 12  Almost 13!  year old girl has to face the pains of life and love and stuff. Story about Nation's kids! PruLiet, RusChi, Ameripan and more! Warning- Cursing, Amnesia the dark descent referances and gay couples, ocs
1. The Game

"Rasa" Gilbert yelled, looking for his 12 year old daughter.

"What." Came the sharp reply. It came from her bedroom, along with loud Hollywood Undead music. The albino sighed.

"Rasa, we have to go now." He said, opening the bedroom door to reveal the girl on her bed with the black covers, hair in a loose ponytail, and in only her underwear and a big tee shirt. Gilbert leaned against the doorway.

"I thought your Tetis told you to get dressed?" The man said mockingly, and Rasa's green eyed gaze flickered from the ceiling to her father's face.

"I don't want to go to Alfred's though. James is such a brat and Clark won't shut up. They drive me insane!" she flailed slightly, and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at his daughter, who frowned and turned her back to him.

"Aw, common Rasa, there will be others too! Like um, what's Ivan's kid's name aga-"  
>"Anton" Came the muffled interuption.<p>

"Yeah, I thought you liked to hang out with him, ja? And Martian will be there too!" Gilbert watched hopefuly as Rasa turned onto her back again and looked at him.

"Can I bring my laptop?" She muttered. The albino shrugged and nodded. With that, the girl grinned and pushed her Vati out the door so she could get dressed. Sighing in realif, Gilbert flinched as he heard yelling from downstairs. Slowy walking to the livingroom he found the twins, Linas and Petras, screaming at each other. His lithuanian husband, Toris, was holding back one boy trying to get him into his shoes. Gilbert sighed and Toris looked up.

"Help me, would you?" The brown haired man snapped irritbly, and GIlbert chuckled slightly, scooping up Linas. Placeing the blonde by onto his lap, Gilbert proceeded to put the boys shoes on him and jacket. Then he yelled for Freja, the youngest, and the girl ran into the entrance of the big livingroom. Toris set Petras on the floor, and the 6 year old boy went ran to his room, Linas struggling to run with him, pushing against his Vati's arms. Chuckling, the albino let the boy go and he ran after his twin brother.

"Taip, tetis?" the small 4 year old asked softly. Toris patted his lap.

"Let me brush your hair mano Feja" he said and the girl smiled, walking over to sit in her Tetis's lap, who picked up a brush and began to brush her pale blonde hair. Just then Rasa walked in wearing an Assasian's Creed tee shirt and ripped boys jeans, holding the twins who were yelling at each other again. The girl glared at her fathers, and Gilbert took Petras from her, speaking to the boy softly in german. Finally, Toris deemed everyone ready, and they began the short car ride to Alfred's.

"The kids are hanging out downstairs." Kiku said as he opened the door. The twins ran in and Freja clung to Toris's leg. The lithuanian man laughed at his daughter, picking her up and Kiku let the remainig four in. Rasa slipped away from the conversing men and made her way down the stairs, hearing yelling and laughter. She frowned as she pushed open the door, scanning the room for her friend, Martian. Spotting him in the corner, she ignored her brothers and made her way over.

"Yo~" Rasa sang, plopping down on the beanbag the Estonian/ Latvian boy had been sitting on. Martian glanced up from his ipad, pushing up his thick- rimmed glasses and smiling before tuning back to the device.

"Whatchya doin'?" Rasa asked, placing her chin on the blonde's shoulder. He shot her a half-hearted glare before shrugging.

"Youtube." He said in a bored tone. Rasa snorted.

"Well," She waved her mini laptop in his face, "My game crashed. Care to take a look?" Shrugging, the Estonian boy set aside his ipad and opened the black notebook. Rasa watched as his fingers flew across the keyboard, blue eyed gaze fixated on the screen.  
>"Bonjour~" A girly voice rang out in the small room, and Rasa's eyes flickered to the door where Antonette stood, a asian-russian boy at her side. All the boys openly stared at the french-english beauty, with her curly blonde hair in a simple updo and her green eyes flashing. The boy at her side was also good looking, his shouder length black hair swept into a loose pony-tail and his violet eyes giving Antonette a loving glance. Rasa scoffed while James scurried to gain the girl's attention, the little ones bounceing around the room again, playing some japanese horror game on the Playstation3.<p>

"Your just as beautiful as her you know" Martian muttered, and Rasa glanced at her friend who's gaze was still fixated on the computer screen.

"Sure" She said hautily, glanceing back at Anton. Martian glanced at his friend. The two of them had been friends since birth, since their fathers where pratically related. When she was younger, Rasa had been extremly girly, choosing only to wear pink fluffy dresses and bows in her hair. Martian had been made to play many tea parties. Her previously blonde hair used to swing past her waist, and her green eyes had always shone with innocence. But one day, in the summer before the third grade, Rasa decided enough was enough. She had a baby sister now, and decided that all the girly stuff was up to the baby. Rasa had cut her hair short, and dyed it black. She chose big black hoodies and skinny jeans over pink dresses and bows. Now, at 12, almost 13, years old, Martian's friend played horror games and read bloody history books. She hang out with guys and got in trouble. The boy always wondered what had made his best friend this wa-

"Are you done yet?" Rasa's soft voice cut threw Martian's thoughts and the blonde boy cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose, blushing slightly as he turned back to the laptop screen.

"Almost" He sad quietly. Rasa nodded happily.

"Imma play Amnesia~" She sang, moving back and forth and Maritan laughed.

" What's going on over here?" Antonette's shrill voice announced, appearing infront of the two, James and Anton flanking her sides.

"Marshen here's fixing my game~" Rasa sang, too happy to show her spite towards the french/british girl. Antonette brushed a curl out of her face while Martian jabbed his friend. He hated that nickname. The raven haired girl only laughed and poked his cheek.

"Seems to me you two are in love~" Antonette suddenly butt in. Martian suddenly blushed while Rasa's happy mood vanished.  
>"Me? In love with Martian the Marshen?" The girl scoffed. "That's like saying I'm in love with Linas!" she pointed at her younger brother who glanced away from the screen for a second before earning a yelp from Peter. Antonette merely giggled.<br>"Your in denail~" She sang gleefully, and Rasa clenched a fist.  
>"No. I know this for sure. I am in love with someone else." She hissed, then glanced at Anton. He scrunched his eyebrows while James laughed his obnoxious laugh.<p>

"Your in love with me, arnt you?" The american-japanese boy said, "I mean, everyone's in love with the hero!" He made a hero stance. Rasa laughed loudly.

"Never in a million years, sorry dude!" She gasped. Antonette huffed and wandered away, probably going to talk to the quiet Ida, Peter's cousin. James followed her, looking slightly hurt while Anton quietly sat on the ground next to the two.

"Done!" Martian said with a final click of the mouse pad.

"YES!" Rasa yelled, fist pumping the air and hugging her friend. "I'd kiss you, but that'd be to weird" The two laughed, and Maritan handed over the laptop.

"What're you going to play?" Anton asked with his slight russian accent. Trying to beat down the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks, Rasa clicked the play button.

"Amnesia: The Dark Descent" She giggled darkly. The asian boy made a slightly lost face, but Rasa didn't notice, too enrapped in her game.

"A very scary game" Martian muttered as Rasa let out a 'holy shit' and jumped. Snickering, the estonian boy watched over his friend's shoulder. Eventually, Anton moved to watch as well.

-Line~-

**I like writing about the kids =W= anyway, a preview of something I will actually TRY to finish...Uhm, list of pairings and who they're kids are=**

**PruLiet (my OTP =W=)- Rasa (Also known in other stories as Klaipeda) Feja, Linas and Petras **

**FrUK- Antonette**

**EstoniaxUkraine- Martian**

**SealandxLatvia**

**RusChi- Anton**

**Ameripan- James and Clark (Haha how American )**

**NorDen- Ida**

**SwedenxFinland-Peter (duh )**

**If you have any suggestions for new pairings, or if you want me to put in your oc, send me a message..thingie...Review pwease? I-I'll give you a cookie! O-or cake!...Now Imma go eat some pudding =3**


	2. Excuse me?

Rasa's head snapped up as the younger boys suddenly let out a battle cry. They lunged at three figures in the doorway, and the girl recognized them as her father and his two best friends. The group of males fell to the ground, and Rasa let out a giggle.

"Rasa!" Martian suddenly yelled, making her jump and look at the computer screen. She let out a little scream as she moved the character in the game into a corner. Shutting her eyes she began to chant 'goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway' softly, making Anton and Martian laugh at her. Cracking one emerald eye open, she breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that the stupid monster wa-

"What are you teaching my daughter to play?" Gilbert's voice suddenly boomed, and the three looked up at the albino man. He had one twin hanging off his arm and some other boy on his shoulders.

"Vati we're playing /my/ game" Rasa said, rolling her eyes. The albino man chuckled while his two friends got up from the ground.

"Papa êtes-vous d'accord?" A paniced Antonette suddenly asked her father who was laughing, Clark sitting on his chest.

"Oui oui ma fille, vous n'avez pas trop de soucis" The blonde man chuckled, lifting the small asian boy off his chest and carring him in his arms.

"Time for dinner adorables niños!" Antonio sang, lifting his own daughter, Rosa, and beckoning to his other. She pouted stubbornly and Rasa wondered when the hell all those kids got here. Ah well, she saved the game and snapped her laptop shut, standing up. Martian followed her across the room. Glancing over her shoulder, Rasa frowned.

"Anton, something wrong?" she smirked "Your not scared, are you?" Anton looked up, snapping out of the daze he seemed to have fallen into. He shook his head, a few onex hairs falling loose from the short ponytail. Rasa shrugged, and the three followed all the kids up the stairs and into the dinning hall.

" And that's why I'm the hero!" James said. Rasa couldn't understand why her fathers could shut up and leave so she wouldn't have to listen to James's rants anymore.

"Oi, Rasa, are you listening to me?" said boy waved a hand infront of her face. Glaring, the Lithaunian slapped his hand away.

"Dude, fuck off! I'm tired and want to go home, ok?" She was really irritated. James seemed to visibly deflate and walked away with slumped shoulders. Fuming, Rasa stood by the door with her arms crossed, not registering someone was talking to her untill she was shuved.

"What!" The raven haired girl barked, turning to face a brown haired girl with angry green eyes. Recognizing her as Antonette's friend, Rasa raised a brow.

"Hi" The girl said, her voice laced with some sort of accent.

"Yo" Rasa said, still staring at her cautiously. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Our dad's are really close" The girl said, gesturing to where their fathers stood laughing. "I'm Fia."

"Rasa. Now, why are you talking to me again?" Fia sighed.

"Antonette wants to make a group of friends like our fathers had." Fia pushed back a dark curl. "Your Gilbert's daughter. Therefore, she wants you to join"  
>"So like a clique." Rasa stated. She looked Fia over. "Why doesn't Antonette talk to me about this herself?"<p>

"She's not here. I just received a text from her. So, are you gonna hang out with us?" Rasa shrugged."Ok, we're going to the mall tomorrow. Here's our numbers" Fia handed her a slip of paper "We'll text you what time and where." She wipped out a black cellphone with pink stickers "Number?"

"Uh.." Rasa said smartly. She folded the paper and shuved it into her back pocket, trying to remember her own cellphone number "...555-...865...414...Zerooo?" Fia typed the number in quickly, wrote a text and snapped the phone shut. Feeling her phone vibrate, Rasa took out her old rip-off iphone her dad scored from one of Anton's dad's. She had recieved a text from Fia. The brown-haired smiled and glanced at her father, who was calling to her in spanish.

"Text you later, k? Ciao~" And with that the girl flicked her shiny curly hair and walked out the door.

"Rasa, you ready to go?" Rasa looked up at her brown haired father.

"Taip Tetis." She took her younger sister from his arms and, making sure the little one had her coat on securely, walked out into the crisp winter night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The aliens are coming~~~~~~~~

**C The beginning actually happened to me. But instead of the BBT it was my friends XD Ahhh good memories~**

**France- Why does Gil's daughter hate mine soo? T~T**

**Stalker- cause she's a bitch~ Anyway, R&R. **

**Translations...Somewhat...=**

**French- Father are you ok?**

**You don't have to worry so much.**

**Spanish- Adorable children. **

**OK~~ this is over. It is up. New chapter WILL COME...Eventually.**


	3. Midnight Terrors

Sitting in her bed, Rasa played Fatal Frame 2 with her earphones on. She was practically hyperventilating, for playing scary games a dark room at 2 in the morning is not a good idea. Suddenly she heard her phone begin playing her favorite rap song, I'm Awesome by Spouse, and paused the game, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Kuku?" She yawned, rubbing her eye with her palm.

"Hey" came the whispered reply. Rasa scrunched her nose.

"Uh..." she said, "Wait, who is this?"

"This is Fia dumbass!" the girl on the other line screeched and Rasa heard giggling in the backround. "Anyway, Antonette and I were just calling to tell you that you should come to Antonette's house at around 9 tomorrow." Rasa choked on her spit.

"9 o clock? As in, 9 in the morning?" She whisper-yelled, hoping her father's wouldn't hear in the room next door.

"Uh, yeah.." Fia said slowly. Rasa face palmed.

"I'm not going to be awake by then" She sighed. Suddenly there came a loud moan and Rasa froze.

"What was that?" Fia asked, and the half Lithuanian wanted to stab something. Cautiously, she walked into the hall. Another moan came from her fathers' room, followed by some grunting. On the phone Fia was snickering.

"Are your dad's having sex?" The half-Italian girl giggled, and Rasa heard Antonette grab the phone.

"I want to hear!" The blonde whisper screeched, and Rasa gagged.

"Y-you what?" She whispered, standing outside of her fathers' room, each moan making her want to throw up.

"A-ah, Gilbert!" Yup, that was her teti- HOLY Fuuuu- Rasa banged on the door and snickered when the moans and grunting ceased, and then heard hurried whispers. Antonette and Fia where laughing on the line and Rasa felt very uncomfortable and yet very, VERY smug. The door opened and her white haired Vati appeared, wearing a bathrobe and hands over his crotch.

"U-uh, what're you doing up so early?" he asked, blushing slightly when he realized Rasa was holding her cellphone to her ear.

"I was playing Fatal Frame 2." She said gulped.

"I-is that Martian your talking to?" the girl shook her head.

"It's Antonette" She said calmly. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Francis's daughter? Are you two now friends? I thou-" he was cut off by a sharp prod in his back. Glancing he saw Toris with his underwear on, gesturing for him to hurry up.

Rasa snickered and Gilbert could hear hysteric laughter emitting from his daughter's phone.

"Look, Rasa, how about you go to bed and listen to some music with your earphones reeeally loud, ja?" The albino began to close the door. Rasa's foot stopped it.

"Can I have money for shopping? And a ride to Antonette's at 9?"

"Jaja whatever you want now go to bed so I can get your tetis pregnant again!" Gilbert whisper-screamed. Rasa smirked and wiggled her fingers.

"Have fun" She said, turning back to her room and putting on her earphones, skyping her two new friends, who where now crying with laughter.

**Short story is short. School started so yeah..This was inspired from a convorsation I had with my friends about running in on parents haveing sex...XD hum, Review pwetty pwease?**


End file.
